Little Foxy Help CH2
by moonwateralpha101
Summary: Hinata and Naruto get a little help from a fox when Hinata is badly injured during what was suppose to be an easy mission.(BTW you don't have to read this but if you wanted an ending to the first chapter then please go ahead. The first chapter was intended as a one shot but...)


Naruto's P.O.V

My thoughts from the nights before haunted me as I sat waiting for a fish to take the bite. I smelled a herd of fish upstream. They were going to eventually come down. Hopefully they'd come down. **"Alright kid, you learned patience. Was it because of the human?" **"Hinata. Hi-na-ta. Get it right." **"Touche. I understand that you want me to be respectful to your girlfriend but please do it in a polite tone, boy." **"G-g-girlfriend! Are you out of your mind!" The demon's laugh faded to the back of my mind as I started to focus on the up coming fish.

The rod began to pull more towards the water. Knowing that one had taken the bait I grabbed the fishing rod and with all my might I pulled it up. The rod came up easily along with a big fish. First to hit me was the fish, making me lose balance and fall to the ground. The fish continually squirmed along the ground desperate for some water. Knowing that even a fish doesn't deserve to suffer I ended its life quickly. I stuck the fish under my arm before grabbing my things and heading back to Hinata.

Reaching the small cave I found the fox standing outside looking for potential danger. Patting the little guy on the head I headed in to find Hinata resting in the back. "I caught a big one today." Sitting up Hinata smiled brightly at me I had to turn away to hide the blush that I felt creeping up on me. _iShe has to think I'm a freak./i _I set the fish on a rack and began to gut it. I listened as Hinata moved to get the fire started and her spices. I remembered what she told me about having some spices for ramen. Just thinking of it made me want to drool.

"Naruto? Is the fish ready?" "Oh yea, here," I handed over the meat and Hinata began the process of spices. I watched silently behind her as she tossed the meat back and forth. Rolling it in a heap of spices before setting it on a pan and letting the fire do its job. The words came to haunt me continuously as I watched the fish slowly cook under Hinata's watchful gaze. From time to time she would flip the fish or add a pinch of a foreign spice. "Hinata,"I gulped unsure how to ask,"How's your wound?" At first she didn't respond just stared into the heated flame. Then she turned a slight smile on her pale features. "Fine, I believe I should be able to travel soon." Without another word Hinata whipped her head back to the fire. I sighed. _,iI don't believe you./i _I headed out into the cool of the evening hoping to clear my mind.

The little fox sat there in the same place never moving just watching. "Hey there, buddy." I sat on the other side of the entrance. The little fuzzball looked over at me before deciding to walk over. He cuddled up onto my side. I let my own animal instincts kick in as I scanned the area but nothing was there. We were totally alone. Not even a small insect could be found. I sighed again as I heard the purr from the sleeping fox. i_He works hard all day long. Why did he help Hinata?_/i The new-found question echoed n my head. This little fox helped Hinata. Why? Shrugging it off for now I heard Hinata call me in for dinner. Carrying in the sleeping little dude I prepared my self for a long sleepless night.

I awoke in a cold sweat. Kicking off my blankets, I laid there hoping the night's cool air will calm me. A hand touched my bare shoulder, looking from where it came from her lavender eyes shone through the dark. Question and worried filled her orbs. "I'm fine." Hinata sighed before getting a cloth and wetting it. She placed it on my forehead just irritating me more. "I said I'm fine." Still she did not speak. Hinata ruffled around the small cave before coming back and attempting to get me to sit up. I did what she wanted and she handed me a glass of cold water. i_Hinata knows best_./i I soon handed her back the empty glass and she put it away. Hinata tucked me back in and slide into bed her self. "We can head out to search for the others tomorrow. Are you ready for it?" Her sweet voice filled the empty chilling silence, making me feel guilty by talking to her the way I did. "Yeah,"I mumbled. "Did I make you upset?" I turned over on my side to look at her.i_I'm a fool. She's always treated me with kindness. I should make it up to her. I hate to make her worry. Why? Why am I so concerned over her well-being?_/i "No. Just not in a good mood."

I felt her. She moved silently. iLike a mouse. But you couldn't compare her to a weak little mouse. She was like a silent deer. No that wasn't right either. More like a...a hawk. A hawk on the hunt. Watchful and silent she moves. Yeah, more like a hawk./i Her soft hand found my elbow, pulling ever so gently I followed her out of the cave and into the woods. We continued to move till we came upon the stream I usually fished at. The soft hand left my elbow as I watched Hinata walk into the river. "Hinata..." I reached out to her but I figured she wouldn't turn around anyway. Stepping in as well I followed her up-stream. My animal senses already in play I heard the sound of rumbling up ahead. I waded closer to Hinata ready to defend her if we were attacked. I soon found out what she wanted to show me. I stepped the last step so I could be beside her. There in front of me, in front of us was a waterfall. It was large and magnificent. Without thought I reached over and held her hand in mine and together we stepped toward the waterfall no longer caring about her wound, the mission, or even finding the others. Right now it was just Hinata, me, and the stars.


End file.
